


summertime

by archiechan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaehwan is mentioned briefly, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiechan/pseuds/archiechan
Summary: it's in the middle of summer and seongwoo is being a bitch about the heat. daniel just loves to agonize him further.





	summertime

"niel"

"hmm?"

"daniel"

"yeah, babe?"

"don't _babe_ me right now," seongwoo groans, untangling his legs from daniel's and kicking them away for good measure. daniel retailates by throwing an arm around seongwoo's waist and pulling him closer. "'s too hot! get off of me"

"hmm, but you smell so nice," daniel says, burying his face to seongwoo's sweaty neck and licks a stripe of skin there. "even your sweat taste nice"

"gross," seongwoo makes a face, pushing daniel's face away. daniel laughs, hot breath fanning against his neck and adding the temperature by tenfold. seongwoo feels like dying.

"why did our ac has to broke down now, of all times?" seongwoo whines, glaring at the offending device about 10 feet away from where they're lying on the floor. he pulls a crumpled piece of paper somewhere beside him and throws it, only to have it bounce on his feet and drops to the ground. seongwoo groans.

"where's jaehwan anyway? didn't he say he'll go to our place straight away?"

"we're not the only one needing his service, hyung," daniel frowns, poking at his side. seongwoo doesn't even have the energy to swat him away.

"i hate summer," seongwoo mutters. daniel hums, and seongwoo side-eyes him. "and i hate you, too. aren't you hot?"

"yeah?" daniel _finally_ lifts his face from seongwoo's neck, allowing some air to flow to his skin. seongwoo heaves out a relieved sigh, but then daniel's sporting this playful grin he usually reseves when they're behind the sheets and says, "that's not what you said last night."

seongwoo turns bright red. "shut up," he croaks out, hands flying to hide his face. his ears are burning.

daniel laughs, large hands circling around his wrists to bring them down. his eyes are dark and heavy, flitting across seongwoo's features and taking him in appreciatively. seongwoo's stomach does a little flip inside.

"hyung," daniel's voice is soft when he calls him, sweet and a little husky. seongwoo licks his lips and likes the way daniel's gaze follows the movement. "can i kiss you right now?"

seongwoo grins, looping his arms around daniel's nape to bring him down for a surprise kiss. "do you even need to ask?"

daniel laughs against his lips, hands coming up to cup seongwoo's cheeks tenderly, kissing him deeply.

"your lips are salty"

"shut up. get off of me"

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe the only content we got from ongniel was daniel rejecting ong??? daniel wyd


End file.
